1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual steering fork lifts and more particularly pertains to a new fork lift apparatus for allowing a user to easily move from one steering mechanism to the other steering mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dual steering fork lifts is known in the prior art. More specifically, dual steering fork lifts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,744; U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,291; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,711; U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,539; U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,966; U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,258; U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,562; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 389,981.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fork lift apparatus. The prior art includes inventions having a chassis, dual steering mechanisms, and also a lift assembly mounted to the chassis.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new fork lift apparatus which has many of the advantages of the dual steering fork lifts mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new fork lift apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art dual steering fork lifts, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a conventional fork lift chassis including a frame being mounted upon a wheel assembly including axle members and wheel members; and also includes a conventional drive assembly being mounted to the conventional fork lift chassis and including a pair of steering mechanisms being functionally positioned at opposite ends of the conventional fork lift chassis and also including a pair of foot pedals being functionally positioned at the opposite ends of the conventional fork lift chassis and further including conventional control levers being mounted to the steering mechanisms for driving the fork lift apparatus; and further includes a conventional lift assembly being movably mounted upon one of the ends of the conventional fork lift chassis for lifting objects; and also includes a positionable seat assembly being mounted upon the conventional fork lift chassis for movement between the steering mechanisms. None of the prior art includes a seat member which can be easily moved back and forth from one steering mechanism to the other steering mechanism.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the fork lift apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new fork lift apparatus which has many of the advantages of the dual steering fork lifts mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new fork lift apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art dual steering fork lifts, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fork lift apparatus for allowing a user to easily move from one steering mechanism to the other steering mechanism.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fork lift apparatus that is convenient for the user to easily move from one steering mechanism to the other.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fork lift apparatus that allows the user to always see where one""s going by allowing the user to face the direction of movement of the fork lift apparatus.